


Happy Birthday...

by Mutemwija



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: I couldn't come up with a better title sorryyy, M/M, and funny I hope, but the content's quite nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutemwija/pseuds/Mutemwija
Summary: Atem wants to surprise Kaiba for his birthday but when his first attempt fails he tries something else he wanted to do for a while already.





	Happy Birthday...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again,  
> this was the first little story I wrote about Prideshipping or Yugioh in general and although it's been a while I'm still curious what you think :D
> 
> Enjoy!

"What... the hell is this?"

Atem scowled at the tone slightly, but decided to keep his smile on his face. "I baked you a cake. For your birthday." The last sentence was spoken softly and he looked expectantly at Kaiba. He had spent the whole afternoon in the kitchen, working on his surprise, which wasn’t… well _he_ wasn’t exactly _skilled_ when it came to work in the kitchen, to put it like that. But he really wanted to do this for Kaiba and he was quite proud of the result, too. And since Kaiba knew how… _able_ he was in dealing with kitchen equipment, he was curious what he’d say.

But to his disappointment, Kaiba just tensed, eyes widening ever so slightly and Atem swore his jaw dropped, too, but he got his composure back too fast for him to be sure. "My... birthday?"

He nodded, eyes beaming. "Yugi and the others said that having a cake for your birthday is common tradition and I decided to surprise you with one."

"... Uh huh...", was the only response he got, while Kaiba still stared at his baked good as if it had just swallowed one of his Blue Eyes White Dragons.

Irritated and growing more disappointed by the minute, Atem continued talking. "I know, Mokuba usually buys you one and he will, you don't have to worry about that."

"I will have two cakes?” Came the confused reply and Atem couldn’t help but smirk.

"Worry about your body, huh?"

Kaiba only shrugged. "I mean, I can't eat your... work of art first and then eat Mokuba's, too. He always gets me one with extra cream and extra chocolate, it's more a present for him than for me actually..." He chuckled darkly but when he spotted Atem giving him that look again, he realized that he had babbled once more and immediately got so annoyed with himself, he barely kept himself from groaning. Just _how_ did that bastard _always_ get him to talk like that? He cleared his throat softly to mask his disgruntlement. "Speaking of which - what... _flavor_ is your cake anyway?"

Atem grinned. He had noticed Kaiba's stopping, but decided to leave him alone. For now at least. "It's a cheesecake! Don't you see it?"

Kaiba's eyes widened slightly in recognition, but his straight face was back in place almost instantly. "A cheesecake?"

"Yeah..." Atem answered a little hesitantly. Since when did Kaiba check back? He narrowed his eyes at him. "I know it wouldn't win a beauty contest, but you don't have to be so incredulous."

A soft nod was the only answer Atem got and slowly but surely he was getting angry. Before he could talk again though, Kaiba pointed at his cake and looked at him with an expression he just couldn't decipher. "You didn't... use actual _cheese_ for it, didn't you?"

Now Atem had the incredulous look on his face as he wrinkled his brows, not understanding in the slightest, what that question could mean. "Well, it _is_ a cheesecake. What else would I use?"

Kaiba made a sound between a snort and a sigh and slowly raised his hand to rub his temple. " _Cream cheese_ , Atem. Ever heard of it?"

He stopped and blinked. “What?”

“Cream cheese. It’s soft and made of milk and cream. And unlike the cheese you apparently used, it doesn’t mature and has to be consumed _fresh_.”

"Oh... I…" He began and then the impact of his mistake dawned on him slowly. His shoulders slumped and he groaned at his own stupidity. "Damn..."

Kaiba just sighed. "Didn't you have a recipe?"

"Well, yeah... but I thought cheese is cheese..." The look Kaiba gave him made him feel even more like an ignorant child and he couldn't help but groan again and turn away from his piercing blue eyes.

Again Kaiba shook his head and went to the door, ready to head out. He obviously wasn't willing to spend _one more_ second discussing this matter and Atem was quite thankful for that. “We should just go and pick Mokuba up. At least that way, _one_ Kaiba will get his cake..."

Atem nodded gloomy and grabbed his jacket, following him to the door. "Oh, but before we go..." He started and waited until Kaiba had turned around again to look at him. He had thought about it for so long, imagined his reaction and he really wanted to see his face when he said this for the very first time. "Happy Birthday... _Seto_."

Seto stood stock-still before him, the only reaction Atem saw were his slightly wider eyes and parted lips, but he didn't say anything. Atem kept his smile in place and a wary eye on Seto for a few seconds more, before breaking the silence with a small shrug. "I thought it was time."

His voice seemed to bring Seto out of his reverie and he opened the door in a swift motion. "Time, yes." If Atem had any doubt what the effects of him calling Seto by his surname were he now knew that he had affected him deeply: His normally so steady and strong voice, had turned into a squeaky version of itself. He quickly cleared his throat in an attempt to hide it, when he realized it but Atem had heard it anyway. "We should hurry."

Atem smiled at him and paused a little, unsure if he should say something but decided against it once more and followed Seto out the door. "Sure."

He pushed the button for the elevator and watched as Seto locked the door and stood beside him. Like on reflex his hand reached out for Seto's to hold it, only to realize that he was not close enough for that. Just as he took a step closer to him, the elevator arrived and Seto was in before Atem could register it.

A sigh left him as he stepped in, too, and he leaned against the wall lazily, waiting for the elevator to take them down.

The moment it started moving, Atem noticed something out of the corner of his eyes and turned his head just in time to see Seto moving.

He all but latched onto him, pressing his lips against Atem's and parting them to let his tongue dance with his own in a passionate kiss; Seto's slim fingers buried themselves in his hair, just like Atem liked it so much and he grabbed Seto by the collar to pull him closer and deepen their kiss some more. He was gasping for breath when they parted, but smiled softly nonetheless, when Seto took his face into his hands and leaned his forehead against his.

"Thank you."

The whisper was so soft, Atem couldn't tell if Seto actually wanted him to hear it. But the ocean blue eyes that were so close to his own had a spark in them, he hadn't seen quite like this before and if he wouldn't know better, he'd even call Seto's smile a shy one. He smiled back softly. "You're welcome, Seto."

The deep rumble from Seto's little chuckle let his smile turn into a grin. He liked the way his name rolled off his tongue, so easy and with a sense of intimacy that felt so warm and fitting, he wondered why he was so nervous of using it before.

"You know..." Seto's thumbs began stroking his cheeks and the tone of his voice suddenly wasn't soft anymore, but lewd and a shudder ran down his spine. "I really like how soft my name sounds when you say it like this, but...", he leaned his head to the side and whispered with his mouth close to Atem's ear. "I'll make you _scream_ it later tonight."

With the ping of the elevator, Seto stepped back, grinning mischievously down at him, a predatory glint in his eyes. But Atem just shrugged, shot him a smirk of his own and leaned up to bite in his lower lip, short, but hard.

"We'll see about that."


End file.
